


aQua

by shakato



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakato/pseuds/shakato
Summary: I appointed him my personal sunray 🔆
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 8





	aQua

BGM: [Would You be So Kind](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ZiuxcBeRanTjfHzVBuuQe?si=egk7TKJ2QlyN6TyT1osIwA)

Long time no see, since the last time I recorded stuff on paper felt like.. ages ago.

What brought me here, sit down and start recording trivial, but soothing, stuff again is that I went on a date, at an aquarium, with a completely stranger. Well, he _was_ a stranger.

I never miss to enjoy hanging around blue tanks, walking in the tunnel where you'll be warmly held by a body of clear sea water, as if you were a part of it. Little you can feel the sun heat, but fully enjoy its beaming light.

Looking up, there will be at least one sting ray hover over you, the glistening sunray would be blocked for a few milliseconds but that creates an alternative beauty of sunlight.

Then there he was, standing beside me, naturally shining.

We just met, for the first time, few hours ago, at exit no. 3 of the train station that was like the _Bridge to Terabithia_ , but it was _to Somewhere Else_. I did not realize at that time that it was going to be something more than just a one-time hangout.

The place was absolutely incredible. Sound of waves, shadows of pine trees. Sea breeze blew through my face, messed my hair, but also brought some fresh feeling with it. I could hear a sound of children playing not so far from the train station. This station is face to face with the sea.

He was there, in a vintage check shirt, that would definitely don’ t look that good on me. But it suited him well and he seemed cozy in it.

Oh, I forgot to mention that he wore a pair of glasses. Now you can imagine how good looking he is.

I wore an oversized tee, on the first date,comparing to him. I deeply regret wearing that damn shirt.

He waved and greeted me with a big smile on his face showing off his charming dimples, he called it like that for real. And then I knew that it was him, **Q**.

The light in Aqua Tube was fantastic. But what makes him shining like sunray, I appointed him _my personal sunray_ , is that he let himself enjoy things surrounding him. He was into watching little creatures in the big blue tube, I was into watching him amusing himself.

We walked to _Touch Pool_ where they will allow you to touch sea creatures; starfish, sea cucumber, sea anemones.

I love sea creatures, but touching them is just not my thing. But, He, who looks so soft and cute and delicate, was not afraid of touching those unfriendly-look worms. "It's super soft! " Of course, they were like jelly, "no, like fur of kiddy land's bear!" I hesitated.

Spontaneously, he took my hand to wash, what a great service, before dipping it to the _Touch Pool_. Of course, those worms ain't soft as kiddy land bear, but I wasn't rush getting my hand out of the pool. I was, in fact, nervous. But he was holding my hand and that somehow calmed me down. Guess it was a special attribute of my personal sunray.

He said sorry for suddenly touching me without asking. I told him it was totally fine since I didn’ t even realize that I was not, yet, consent to his touch. But when he apologized for that, I just feel so good that he is caring and sensitive to people’ s feeling.

I was standing on the edge, and that he cares for my consent makes me jump, without knowing where this would lead to, into the state of _falling in love_.

We were supposed to end our date there at the aquarium. But I wanted more, that was not enough for me. I gathered my guts to ask him to stay longer, a little bit longer.

I bought two cups of iced americano from a hipster coffee shop around there. He was sitting on a bench, his hair was messy from the breeze. I sat beside him, we were sipping coffee and small talking. In the evening, the wind was stronger. I almost shivered from its cold.

“How could you find this place?”

“I just searched it up.”

“You know, it was quite a weird choice of place to go on a date, for a 20-something people—”

“I know. I just love going to aquarium. I picked what I like and see who’ s gonna go with it.”

“ **I do**.”

I was hoping for him not hearing my heartbeat. It sounded like a drumroll of kinda j-rock band. It was racing, it was fast, and it was warm inside despite the cold breeze.

“I’ ve been in the town for years. Only 30 minutes from here. And didn’ t know a good place like this exists.”

“My first time here too. Great time, valuable memories.”

“Really like this place. I will definitely come here again.”

I gasped, wondered if next time could be us.

“There’ s still the fun park we haven’ t tried—”

“ **Do you mind coming here again.. with me?** ”

I tried to stay calm and keep it cool.

“Of course not.”

”I don’t mind—”

Shit. My voice was shaking.

* * *

twitter: @n_tasha_


End file.
